This invention relates to collapsible supports for flexible bags and more particularly to such supports for disposable plastic refuse bags.
The ordinary plastic or vinyl trash bag is commonly used as a liner in conjunction with trashcans. The trashcan also serves as a stand to hold the trash bag open. On the other hand, the bag may be separately used to hold waste without a trashcan. When the bag is used as a resceptical for waste without a trashcan, the user has difficulty keeping the bag open with one hand while attempting to insert waste into the bag with the other hand.
A different problem occurs, on the other hand, when using the bag in conjunction with a trashcan. The top of the bag often slips into the trashcan while it is being filled. If that happens, later there is difficulty extracting the filled trash bag from the can without spilling trash.
The standard rigid trashcan takes up storage space and is generally heavier when filled, and more awkward to move around, than separate, filled trash bags. For these reasons users try to avoid keeping extra trashcans on hand. But then, when the need arises and no extra trashcans are on hand, the user is often relegated to using separate trash bags with no stand for holding them open. An instant, collapsible trash container would be useful for yard clean up, bagging trash piles, work shop clean up, separating recyclables, house parties, beach parties and cookouts, kitchens, moving and storage, in campers, motor homes, and utility vehicles, among many other uses.
Instant, collapsible stands, equipped with retainers to keep the bags in place and to allow loading of multiple layers of bags, would be the answer, but the extra cost of adding retainers to trashcans or trash bag stands, is a problem.
Therefore, there is a need for a support which addresses the problems identified above.
The principal and secondary objects of the invention are to provide an instant, storable, portable, reusable, collapsible, and optionally disposable light-weight trash bag stand that can be stored flat but may be opened to receive a trash bag, is malleable to different shapes, and is equipped to releasably carry a plurality of bags.
These and other objects are achieved by a sleeve-shaped body made from durable semi-rigid sheet material having a plurality of punch-out, retainer tabs that snap into position to prevent the bag from slipping into the stand and to accommodate loading of multiple layers of trash bags at one time.